Talk:Monster Girl Quest: NG+ (Ecstasy)/@comment-26047404-20150127061507
Thank you. Thank you so much. I completely support not having dual wielding. Dual wielding is one of the things that just doesn't make any sense and some people just never want to let go of. There are tons of disadvantages to dual wielding that anyone who just picks up a bunch of hefty sticks would immediately realize. 1. Dual wielding halves your attack speed because you double your weight. It makes you swing slower because you are swinging around twice as much weight. Two swords does not double your attack speed. It just doesn't work that way. Physics doesn't work that way. Swords don't move themselves; you have to move them with your muscles. You double your weight, while keeping your strength the same, then you move your sword half as fast. A second sword doesn't magically make you attack twice as fast... That's just utterly ridiculous. It does the exact opposite. 2. Dual wielding makes your attack slower and less accurate due to being more awkward. Now you have to worry more about cutting yourself, and dual wielding doesn't fit well with putting all your weight into a swing and then back swinging. You can't swing your sword out and twist your body with your footwork and move along the course of your sword if you're swinging two swords from two opposite directions at once. You can only use the rotation of your body in one direction at one time. You can't rotate in two opposite directions at the same time. Also, since you can't do that, if you swing two swords at the same time to full swing, you would cut open your own torso. You can't rotate your own body out of the path of the sword as you swing it. And not being able to rotate with your weapon is big. You learn martial arts; you're constantly told 'put your hips into it!' You get strength through rotation. You can't swing from two opposite directions and rotate. This means your attacks are significantly slower and weaker just because you can't use your body to pull out your full strength. This doesn't even have anything with doubling your weight by holding a second sword. It has to do with how you use your body effectively. You can't use your body effectively while attacking while attacking from two directions at the same time like that. The alternative is that you basically dual wield the same way as if you were fighting with one sword at a time, and why would you use two swords then instead of just using one sword, because you're using your two swords like one sword anyway and all you get in return is all the disadvantages that lifting a second redundant weapon brings. 3. Dual wielding is more complex. That means you have to think more, which slows down your reaction speed. Your other sword also gets in the way, and you're more likely to fumble. You fumble; you lose. 4. Your guard is weaker, because you can't easily combine your strength into one sword. Also, your individual attacks are easily deflected due to your opponent (who is two-handing one sword) focusing their strength and either guarding your attack or overpowering your guard. This also makes deflection harder, because you still need to keep your sword rigid even if you deflect a weapon instead of directly blocking and stopping it. You can't break through the other guys guard or lead their weapon because you can't put out enough strength. 5. The alternatives that add more weight, such as a longer or heftier sword, or a shield or an offhand tool, are all superior to dual wielding two of the same weapon. 6. Dual bladed weapons (i.e. the ones with a hilt that has a blade come out from both ends) are EVEN WORSE. Now you have double the weight, and a blade that points towards you. This increases the risk of self-injury and makes movement awkward, which means that while you are maneuvering your weapon around to keep from slicing yourself with your own back facing weapon, the other guy has already evaded your movements and cut off your head. You want your weapon to face AWAY from you, to give you the greatest freedom to maneuver it. You do not want a weapon which you have to worry about slicing off your own arm every time to try to guard or block. Futhermore, a dual bladed weapon would be weighted poorly, and if someone hit it hard enough while you are guarding, deflecting or blocking, they could swing the other end of your weapon back towards you and injure you with your own weapon. They don't need to hit you with their weapon in that case, they just need to push your poorly designed weapon far enough so that it stabs you instead! 7. Dual wielding has the same problem as a dual bladed weapon, only less extreme. Dual wielding means putting two blades and two hands in front of your body at the same time in the same space. If you get deflected in the right way, then your opponent could force you to cut one of your hands off (and then the fight is basically over), by just deflecting your own weapon, which is easier since you only have half your strength in one arm, whereas your opponent (who is two handing one weapon) has double your strength focused in his weapon, so he can lead your swords around like puppets. 8. You tire more quickly because you're holding twice the weight, once you lose your endurance you have lost. Dual wielding halves your endurance, and when your endurance is gone you've lost. 9. Losing deflection due to dual wielding means you've lost 'dodging'. In a real fight, you can't 'dodge' with your body because your body moves an order of magnitude more slowly than a weapon. I've heard different rates, but for example a general sword swing might move at 40, 80, or a 100 miles per hour. If you had an aerodynamic and light sword, it would be higher than that. Lacrosse players can swing at 110 mph, and a lacrosse stick is not terribly aerodynamic. This even applies to hand to hand fighting. You can move your fist faster than you can move your whole body. Nobody who knows anything is not going to wind up a huge telegraphed slow haymaker and then let you duck under it. 'Dodging' is a matter of deflecting an attack while moving into the space the deflection creates, because the only thing that can move as fast as the other guy's sword is your sword. Now, keep this in mind.. If you double the weight in your hands, you can only move your swords half as fast as the other guy, so he wins when you're trying to deflect or block or attack. Also, if you're in a clinch with his sword, he overpowers you because you are able to only put half of your strength in one of your swords... The whole putting two swords together to block doesn't work. It's simple to explain why. All the attacker has to do to half your strength is focus on pushing one of your dual swords. That's it. One of your swords starts moving out of the way. When you put your swords together, it isn't like they are magically welded together. What's even worse, is that position makes it so that you're effectively stuck in a losing position. If you move one of your swords out of the way from the cross you've made to block, then you immediately open up an avenue of attack. It's just dumb. Not only that, you have to hold up double the weight, and the other guy can deflect or attack your swords piecemeal. He only needs to overcome one to overcome your defenses. If someone deflects or overpowers your weapon, they get the momentum, knock you off balance, and can control your movements. 10. The point above even applies to holding anything else. Everybody thinks that holding a shield increases your 'defense'. That's not necessarily true. If someone is two-handing a weapon, they can deflect or move your one-handed weapon around as they like. They just beat on your weapon and it flails all over the place. They can overpower you at will. Every time you attack and they block with their sword, you can't break through their guard because they're using double your strength. They can just push your weapon away. Every time they attack, your sword goes wherever they want, which means you will quickly lose. Furthermore, you're tiring out more quickly because you're holding a a shield in addition to a sword, which increases your weight. Also, less strength to your sword means you move your sword more slowly, while the person two-handing can maneuver around your sword with higher speed and accuracy. There's no shortcut or gimmick. You have your weapon, and then you just have to improve the things which are harder to see, such as your speed, technique, and strength. The highest attack and defense is literally just one good weapon. Even shields are more effective for things like breaking through a line, or blocking missile attacks, or attacks from multiple sides than they are useful for a sword fight. If someone is having a duel, and they decide they need to get serious and stop playing around.. They would THROW AWAY THEIR SECOND WEAPON, not bring out a second one! Dual wielding is for showing off or some sort of entertainment, not for winning fights. Using one weapon doesn't look as impressive, but the effects are impressive. If you focus on one weapon, then your speed, accuracy and technique increase.. Because you've lowered your weight, awkwardness and complexity by focusing on one weapon, and it improves your guarding, blocking, deflecting, guard breaking, technique, accuracy, speed and endurance. It basically improves everything. Dual wielding is just... Ugh, no...